Dark turns to light
by mrs.miistery
Summary: After her mother mother died Bella Lloyd moved to Paris with her father and her stepmother Antoinette Giry in the opera populaire she discovered that she is a good singer but what she doesn't know is that her best friend Christine will become her enemy, competition and her worst nightmare. Can Bella change the future of Eric or did he will choose his own pain...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: my welcome

There was a black rainy and cold night

I was walkin to the opera I was movin with my father I used to live in London but before my mother died my only family was my father I didn't even know him he never write me or look for me nothing I just knew that he's name was Louis Lloyd and he married Madame Giry and that he have a stepdaughter. First I didn't was pretty sure about moved with a complete stranger but I have to , I still young yes with 18 years I was young.

when I got on the train the conductor ask me "where you want to go mademoiselle" he ask with a French accent " to the opera populaire gentlemen" I answer him a little shy I have to admitt " britanic right?"

He said with a curious look " yes " I said smiling . Well every time I go to a train I seat in the back seats and in the back seats there was an old lady she look at me fright and ask " to the opera populaire are you crazy"

Why she call me crazy? Yes I know opera is booring sincerely I have never hear one but I ask to her why obviously

"But I have to go there and why?"

" the opera ghost is going to be your worst nightmare " I really don't believe it but I just try to be careful and try to not hurt her with my opinion " lady have you heard about the lake noss monster? " " no, Mademoiselle" she said " is a lie is a product of imagination , the phantom of the opera is the same a lie oh and I have to go nice to meet you" she was silence but then she said " be careful my dear you are young and beautiful and i am pretty sure that you have a beautiful soul so please careful good luck"

I walk all the way thinking in that stupid ghost I know that it was a lie but I felt a little scare because is ovious

But I tried to act normal. When I Finally arrive my father was waiting for me

With my stepmother and her daughter

"Bella Lloyd you are woman, where is my little baby girl? Honey she is Antoinette and her daughter Meg"

"Hi , nice to meet you" I said "bonjour mademoiselle welcome" they said they where really silent all the way and well I was really shy so I answer to the silence " you are really lucky " meg said

" why?" I ask " well you will be standing in the prima Donna room well is the old one but if really big and wonderful " she said she was really nice and she seems so cute I didn't even know her but I already feel that I can trust her that feel so comfortable " wow seriously but why they don't use it?" She look at me with a really fright face and she said " please promise that you don't tell anyone " " ok I promise" " well some ballet rats, prima donnas and managers say that the mirror is enchanted they saw a man standing there and I think is the phantom of the opera " know I was really scared I go to sleep in a enchanted room but I just try to be strong " wow it have to be nice I hope I find him nice this is like an adventure " "what.?!" She scream " are you ... Anyways I'll take you to your room" " ok"


	2. Chapter 2unbeliveable

Chapter 2:

My room was giant beautiful and never had one like that before " thank you meg" " your welcome Bella , oh Bella I forgot please your father said that we will have a dinner with the duke's son oh he is incredible handsome so put on your best dress and I'll find you down" " ok see you there" . I just pick a red one obviously my favorite color, brush my hair and nothing more just that and then I go down and meg run to me " Bella she is my best friend Christine daae "

"Hi Christine I'm Bella Lloyd nice to meet you" " the same " " well let's go " we dinner in a giant dinner hall really beautiful with gold statues and two beautiful chandelier but when I look to the duke he was really handsome

But I wasn't ready to another heart break " honey come here Bella he is Duke Damon Vermont " "wow Monsieur your daughter is incredibly beautiful " when I heard that my heart race "thank you Monsieur " In the dinner i keep looking him and he keep looking me we were playing with our eyes that was fun because when he looked at me I looked to other way and when I looked at him he looked to other side until dad interrupt us "well I hope you Monsieur enjoy the dinner specially you honey , welcome to Paris " " thanks" I was avoiding go to my room but I have too but first I went to the chapel to raise a pray when I heard Christine talking with a men saying "I am your angel of music " and I just walk I little silent and whisper " Christine are you here " she jump " oh sorry Bella I didn't hear you I was praying for my father" " sorry I came here to pray for my mother" "oh sorry " we started talking about everything until she said " sing" and I sing

Oh sweet darkness

Sweet , sweet darkness

My only true companion

My sweet sweet darkness

" you sing beautiful maybe I can present you my angel , teacher" she seems so innocent and i just try to said goodbye " well ok see you later bye" " bye Bella"

I finally went to my room and closed the door change my clothe quickly and run to my bed but obviously the curiosity kill the cat and I stand up to see the mirror when a strange voice a male one said " so you are the daughter of the patron ?" I was really fright but I answer " w-who is it?" " no, not so fast my dear you said and act like brave why you are not brave now?" " s-so you think I am scared why I supposed to be scared?" There was a deep silence when he put a hand around my waist and the other on my neck "look my precious if you don't change that behavior I will have to..." " look you insolent idiot you never call me precious and you are not my father to tell me how I supposed to behave or not!" I quickly put off his hand and I turn back and saw him a really handsome man with green eyes a mask in his half of the face " you are t-the phantom of the opera!?" " yes and you are lucky today I have a good mood but anyway I'm here because I want to teach you sing " " haha who tell you that I want to sing?" " I don't care if want or no you just come with me " " but what..." He knock her accidentally and he charge her until they reach the catacombs there he put her on the swan bed and he sit beside her looking at her

Erick pov

"she is beautiful" he tought her blue eyes black hair and her red rose lips and specially he is just like me she thinks that the darkness is our companion but definitely she will not be like Christine

Well she have something that Christine don't have she knows that I am the phantom and Christine thinks I am a stupid angel probably she can understand me but... Erick what are thinking you love Christine then she started to wake up and I obviously hide in the dark and watch her

"Hello?" She whispered

"Good morning mrs. Lloyd "

"Who are you"

"The phantom o..."

"Yeah I know but you really"

"I-I am Eric "

" what I'm doing here"

" I told you if you to stay in my opera house you'll have to sing"

" haha I don't know what makes me laugh more your opera house or that I have to sing" that really makes me angry but finally I have someone to fight Christine always follow my rules she was a rule breaker and I liked it

"Look you insolent girl yes is my opera house and if you want stay not stay lets put it more easy ,if you want to live you have yo sing"

She started to laugh silently

"What are you laughing of?"

"Of you"

" look I'm loosing my temper please don't

Make me..."

"Make you what? You don't scare me you know I don't kick you because you are cute angry and because I don't know how get out of here so please don't make me loose my temper "

Who she think she is nobody have ever talk to me like that" mrs. Lloyd sing now" "what I don't go .." " well you said that you are brave why you don't sing know" " well of course I go to sing" I finally make her sing" just tell me and I sing " " well let's see think of me"

Think of me

Think of me fondly when we said good bye...

Her voice was really beautiful really it touch my heart

But please promise me that sometimes u will think of me

" beautiful mademoiselle "

" I really want to go"

" with one condition"I tried to make her stay so I decide to give her some classes " and the condition is?" She said with a beautiful curious look

"You'll have to come each day and I will teach you, you have to agree if you don't want well you go to stay here" she look at me really serious and she was silent for a moment but then she finally answer me" well fine I will stay here but I warn you that I will find the way to go because no one chantage me and you wouldn't be the first" I was really shocked she was the first person that talk me like that in that tone how ... How she dared I am the phantom " how you dare!?" " the same way that you dare to chantage me " she leave me without words I-I was shocked " well you will stay here forever" she laugh and said " let's see who will stay here ,fool"


	3. Chapter 3 my seductive method

A/n I really want to say thanks to iiphantom007 for her support and the guest hope you like it..! ;)

Chapter 3: my seductive method

Bella pov

" well fine" he said finishing our fight but I was in a really big problem how I supposed to scape he was really awake and staring at me in every single moment I sincerely was enjoying our fights and all that things but I really got to go so I think in what the man like when the woman obey so I just tried to be a little bit obedient and

lengthen him " Eric did someone tell you that you have such beautiful eyes?" He look at me a little bit blush and he said cold" no, can I can continue working" I smile obviously a fake smile and continue with my plan " well so I am the first and is true you have a beautiful eyes every time you look at me I melt believe me they are like two powerful but beautiful lasers" I get more and more closer until I just put my hands on his shoulders and my face on his neck and give him a small little kiss he was really cold and in his face he was shocked so that says to me that I'm doing it well " so Eric , sugar cane did someone ever tell you your that you are really strong* pressing on his shoulders* " he shocked his head and then I finally said" Eric give me a tour on the opera house, then show me your room"

He stand up and look at me confused and take three steps towards me I try to show him what I supposed to want so I bite my lips and he put his arm on my back and push me towards him and we were really closer I my mind I was only thinking in kiss him why he was only a .. Nothing he was nothing but I was really hoping that Eric kissed me we were more and more closer until he whisper me " look Bella I don't what game are you trying to play but it doesn't work with me" " who says?" " I did" we where really closer almost a kiss when a really surrender " I-I will come tomorrow" " finally see you in the chapel at 6:00 and leave a note to your father saying that u will be exploring Paris or something you will be expending all the day with me and if you dont find me come down here passing by the mirror" we still closer "well see you tomorrow" " you where playing right?" "Maybe but you still being handsome " I smiled and try to leave with a map that he gave me

Eric pov

It was unbelievable she tried to seduce oh god she left me without thoughts her beautiful eyes really melt me more that Christine's brown eyes I have to admit it

She really turn me on Christine only well only really nothing but it was something but I don't know it oh Bella Lloyd what you do to me? You are driving me crazy ... For love how? Can one person fall in love in just minutes I just need to read...

Bella pov

When I was finally on my room I saw the clock and it was 12:00 really late I just stayed 3 hours on Eric's lair anyways I just jump on the bed and try to sleep a little

{ in the morning}

I go to my father's room and leave a note then I look for a cute dress and I find a black one and it was cute for the occasion because Eric is always dress with a black well I think and I go to chapel waiting for him and waiting and waiting and he never come so I passed by the mirror then I reach the lair and found Eric sleeping on his desk and in a book and I just tried to move him and aww he was so cute sleeping then I make him some breakfast and he slowly wake up " good morning sleeping beauty" and for the first he smile with me oh god but a smile of happiness not a revenge smile " what are you doing here, Bella " why he question that I guest he know the answer" well , you remember what happen yesterday right?" " oh yes! Sorry I'm really sleepy" " it's ok I guest, I make you some breakfast you'd have to be hungry" he was still smiling oh he was so cute

"Bella" he whisper on my hear" you know that Bella in Spanish means beautiful, precious everything cute means Bella, oh and before I go you look really pretty blushing " he discovered how he... " I'm not blush!" He smiles and leave the room. He finish really quickly and we started our classes " Eric before we start can you do something for me" " what can I do my dear" I smile" sing"

He stand up but his hands on my and he start to sing

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world leave all thoughts of the light you knew before let only then can u belong to me "

He left without breath his voice hypnotized me in all my senses seriously I was feeling something but I was really confused of what it was " you sing beautiful Eric "

" thanks my dear you too " we smile I wish that I can have this moment for life his beautiful eyes locking at me every single day " but if u want to be a complete artist you have to know how to act and dance" he smile at me" well I know how to act but I really don't know dance " " well I have to show you but at the end of the day and you stil have to give me a tour" he help me to get in the little boat when we heard a women calling for him " Eric , can I go in is me Antoinette " he told me to hide in a closet

" Bonjour Antoinette what are you doing here?"

" I'm just here to ask you something? Are you really in love with Christine ?"

" I used to , I don't feel the same there is someone else someone who really understand me "

" can I know who is she?"

" no and I have work to do I really liked your visit"

"Aww my little boy is in love"

" Antoinette I remind you I have 22 years"

" well you've stay with me since you was a little boy so your are like my son and you'll still my little boy"

" but please I have to work just leave me alone " " ok see you tomorrow "

" bye Antoinette "

" Bella come she leave "

" why you didn't tell me that you are the almost son of my stepmother and that you are dating one of my best friend ?"

" you never ask and I'm not dating Christine she is just a girl that I am teaching and she thinks that I am an angel of music is a long story"

" oh incredible and can I know who is the girl that you was talking about"

"She is um...she is y"

"Angel is me Christine"

" oh Bella sorry can you please wait for me one more time"

"Fine but I'm getting tired"

He hide himself in the dark with me and he started to sing It feel so good with him beside me singing how I was enjoying that moment but why she was? Huh I was really mad we suppose to spend all the day singing and talking but she come and who is that girl that he say I think is meg they are really closer I'll wait for him to tell me

" Christine I'm not you're angel"

" and who are you?"

"I-I am the phantom of the opera"

He leave the darkness and walk towards her she was really impress

" I really don't care you help me to move up and to reach my dreams now I am almost prima Donna thanks to you"

Oh yeah yeah now she was the innocent " but Christine I just Finnish with u you are almost prima Donna your debut is tomorrow and you just graduate" he smiled and hug her oh how I wish that was me " but angel, I mean phantom can I visited you"

" of course you can now i have to work see you tomorrow "

" ok bye " she just kiss him in the cheek

How she dare oh no Bella are you jealous ? That was impossible

When she finally leave he call me " Bella !"

" oh sorry angel I mean phantom haha why she is so innocent""I don't know that what makes me love her"

" you love her but you said that you love another"

"I don't know and do you love someone"

" yes but that's impossible he, he is married now and I think I like someone else but he never love me I'm pretty sure"

"But I see you Mr. Monsieur you have a pretty daughter"

" oh haha you was spying me"

" well if someone pretty ,new and talented I have to see who is it"


	4. Chapter 4: always kissable

Chapter 4: always kissable

" Eric you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course you are everyone will fall in you in just seconds I don't know why that two fools are leaving you"

"Thanks your really handsome too in and out side but No one will love me"

" maybe because you don't choose the right guy"

" but I don't know anyways let's continue"

We continue practicing, laughing, reading we do so many things but I left to go with my father I just stay there 12 hours and they go flying

He show me a secret passage and i go out of the opera and then go inside by the main entrance "daddy!" " thank goodness Bella I think u will never come"

"Well I'm here daddy" " honey Monsieur Vermont want to go on a dinner with you " " when?" I like Eric but I can't ignore a blonde with blue eyes we were just friends and I was really sure that Eric didn't like me"at 7:30 tonight honey so hurry up" " ok ,meg!" I called meg and she help me pick the dress I choose one blue dress Meg help me with the hair and I go to the main entrance to go"bye meg good evening Monsieur Vermont " " bonjour mademoiselle Lloyd " his beautiful blue eyes really make me doubt about Eric but I was really sure that if I have to choose I will choose Eric , Damon can be handsome and kind I think but Eric was different that kind of guy that is always looking the way to make you feel better and his voice was so oh god I really can't explain is so melodic and the way he look at you with those eyes " where you want to go?" Damon interrupt my thoughts " i don't know " I smile shyly

Eric pov

I saw Bella leaving with that fool how he dare I saw Bella first and why I am worried and angry I don't supposed to be like that later I saw Christine leaving too but I don't worried too much but why Bella go I was going to show her the roof but maybe in other time now she was with that insolent rich boy she obviously will love him I was only a men not even a men I was a phantom nothing for her

Bella pov

We finish our dinner and we return to the opera and he said goodbye and leave.

I go to my room and meg was waiting for me " tell me how was the date" she said really exited" well it was fine " I said "why you said that in that tone"

She ask " it was good he was really charming and incredible but he is always talking about money his family and those lame things" meg look at me curious " Bella are you in love with someone more" I open my eyes how she know that ? Did she know about Eric ? "Meg there is one but I don't go tell you he is so handsome mysterious and so incredible he have an incredible voice he love music oh he is really my type but I think he is in love with other girl from here" meg smile and told me" Bella you are really in love tell me who is he" " I can't ..." " please I don't go to tell anyone" " no meg sorry but I can't "

" we'll ok but promise me that he will go to the masquerade ball"

" I promise"

I promise her but I was unsure of Eric's presence in the ball

" bye Bella good night"

"Bye meg "

She leaves the room and I change my clothe and tried to sleep but I can't I walk all the opera trying to sleep but it was impossible then someone touch my shoulder and I jumped of fright but was Eric

" oh Eric I'm so happy you are here" I hugged him " but you was with that stupid rich boy... I mean I'm jealous I-I mean I'm not jealous b-but I-I ..."I smiled he just sound like jealous and that was so cute

"It's okay Eric and I'm so sorry I promise you that will never happen again I only want to be with you... I -I mean you are my friend a-and I-I you know friends are always together" he smiled and take my hand " why you are always red?" He said "I-I'm not red!" " well you look really pretty when you are red" oh he was so kind " thanks, where are going?" "To one of my favorites places " he took me to a secret room in the top of the opera in that room he make sure that the chandelier stay high or down " here I come to think and to spy" " Eric you want to go to the masquerade ball with me?" He look at me curious " you want to go with me?"

" yes why not? " I don't know I-If Christine see me ?" " oh thats the problem Christine is incredible I can't believe it, Eric thanks for everything but I have to go " I walked to the door put he take my hand and bring me closer to him and accidentally I almost Hug him I was with my hands in his neck really closer and his hand on my waist

"Bella i-i l"we heard the door and we hide in the dark and when we find out who it was, was a simple mouse a stupid mouse interrupt us and he was going to say something "Bella I think we must return maybe your father is..."

" Eric Look at the time, it's 3:00 do you that my father is wake up?"

" we have more time together"

" wow so you really enjoy my company"

Eric pov

Eric come on you have to break the ice tell her how you feel or maybe I don't know take the first step I said to my self then I get slowly closer to her

" of course I enjoy your company in every single moment"

She gave me simple smile and she turn red oh how I love when she turns to red she was so shy sometimes, adorable most time, but always kissable

"Eric are you okay? You are really weird today"

I softly touch her cheeks she turn around and I put my hand in her waist

Bringing her closer to me mixing our breaths I could really feel her heart race and after I think I answer her

"Yes, I have something different I'm in love with the most incredible woman I have met" she smile" Christine!, I hope she makes you happy" her face turn sad " no it's y" "Bella!" Meg called "Eric sorry I have to go maybe meg have a nightmare and when she have a nightmare she always sleep with me"she gave a soft but quickly kiss on the cheek and she run, that was my first kiss . I watched her leaving with Meg thinking how beautiful she was i could feel that she feel the same but maybe he was wrong so he go down to the catacombs to make a surprise for her with 4 hours left he tried to make something special like a dinner. He finally finish and he waited her and she go down really quickly and when he saw who was not was precisely Bella


	5. Chapter 5 jealous!

Chapter 5: jealous!

"Christine?"I said really confused

"What are you doing here"

"Angel I mean phantom I came here to visit you i feel so lonely and today is my debut so I came early "

"O-oh p-perfect"

"Oh you made that for me!"

"We'll actually um..." She shut me up me with a kiss I kinda enjoy it but then I saw Bella staring at us I little confused in her I face I could see a mix of angry, sadness I try to stop her but Christine Hug me and I tell her a lie " oh Christine I forgot today someone come to visit me and if they see you here oh god that will be a disaster " I said serious " oh um... Ok bye " she slowly leave and I run to Bella's room and there was Christine talking with Bella

" so Bella did my angel I mean the phantom visit you?"

"Yes" she look to the mirror I was really sure that she saw that I was there "yes he visit me "

"What do you think ?"

" well ... He is a nice teacher very handsome but is a liar and He try to make you feel one thing and then other moment he makes you feel other thing but is a nice TEACHER not as a friend"

" oh wow.. So do you will se him more ?"

"No..."

What?! No I definitely lost Bella but I she will be mine again and soon the masquerade ball is one week so I will make my move

" Bella do you have someone for the ball"

"Yes" she said looking at the mirror again" you know who is, is the most handsome incredible man in the opera is Monsieur Vermont he is so ..." " oh meg hi" Meg join the two other pretty girls

"So Bella Damon invite you to breakfast with him do you want to go?" " of course I'll go " she look at me curious and confused " but ..." "Anyways I have to get prepared" she was playing or something she really was jealous but why, she was only my friend but I never felt like this before are we friends? Or are we more ? I'm not sure but Bella definitely was now the queen of my heart and I have to rescue her and talk with her again

Bella pov

Oh Eric why?! Why I have to fall in love so crazy with you. When I felt that Eric was gone I talk with meg " Meg I was joking I don't go to go to that breakfast"

" ok but why?" "I feel really bad I just want to think and rest " "ok see you" she leave and I was alone in my room and I started to sing

And is me you need to show

How deep is your love

I really meant to learn

Cos we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they

All should let us be

We belong to you and me

"Oh love..." My father look at me amazed " Bella Lottie Lloyd why you hide that incredible voice from me d-do you have been practicing" "we'll I used to have a tutor but don't go to see him more" " honey wow your voice is beautiful I go tell you a secret better than Christine's voice "

"Oh dad you only said that because I'm your daughter " " no honey you have a talented and if Christine someday is fired or missing you'll be the prima Donna bye honey i have to work"

" bye dad" " and remember tonight is the debut I wanna see you beautiful like always " he kissed me in the forehead and left the room and I go to the boxes to see the rehearsal in the box five to see it and heard it more clear and my father well the manager read a letter from Eric the phantom " it says that HE Will be here tonight watching the performance from box five and Bella he said that you have an amazing voice and your debut will coming soon

O.g well Bella I told you "my father scream to me and I could really see Christine face turn to happy to angry and it was Eric's Idea not my idea

" u-um ok" they continue rehearsing and

I just watched and honestly I was bored

Until someone whisper in my ear"come with me Bella" that voice really hypnotized me "come Bella,come " "w-who is it?" "Come Bella ,come"

I turn around and I saw Eric "Bella come we must talk


	6. Chapter 6 unafraid

Chapter 6: unafraid

"With me? Eric I'm not your student any more" "b-Bella why?"

"Because I-I don't want "

"Remember what we planned last time "

"I know but why you don't go with your love, with your favorite student go on run with Christine I will do the same with Damon oh and I forgot thanks but you don't have to go with me to the masquerade ball Damon will go with me now you can go with

mrs. Angelimeanphantom"

"Bella, you are jealous? "

"Me?, jealous? God no why I supposed to be jealous we are friends wait we are not friends sorry you are i mean you were my tutor bye Eric "

" Bella wait" she turn around " can we have our last class just before the ball "

"Of course "

"Ladies and gentleman the ball will be tomorrow we have to move it because our second patron Raoul de Chagny is leaving to America in three days so we moved the ball" my father said really happy and everyone run to buy their dresses and everything I just stay there

"We'll Eric see you later "

"I wait you down " he smiled and then I go down the stairs and I saw Christine talking with Raoul

"Bella come he is Raoul a friend of mine well actually my childhood love " they laugh and I was like ok? " hi Monsieur I'm Bella Lottie Lloyd at your service"

"Mademoiselle your britannic accent is really charming and your nickname is Lottie like Christine " "thank gentlemen yes but nobody call me Lottie only my mom, well Christine come on you have to prepare for your debut bye Monsieur de Chagny "

"Please, call me Raoul"

We run to my room to prepare her

"Christine, you and Raoul are.."

"Dating? Yes! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes but , what about the phantom? You kissed him"

"That? Oh yes that kiss? I forgot about that kiss"

"But there is something serious between you two right?"

"What? No! God no!"

"Oh.. "

"And what about Damon ?"

"Oh he um he is fine I think"

"Ladies! 1 hour left" Madame Giry scream

"What time is it?"

"7:00"

"Do you have a dress for tomorrow "

"Yes" I answer "come on Christine you have to practice"

"Come on Lottie "

"What Lottie?" She laugh "we have the same nickname well almost Raoul call me little Lottie and I called you Lottie"

"Yes come on your gonna be late"

" Bella !" Damon called "please call her Lottie " Christine said "Lottie ? Interesting do you want to sit with me?" "Sure but now I'm kinda busy so see you later, where you go to sit " " box 6 Bella " " oh I can't I go to sit in other box but its okay I see you tomorrow in the ball" " ok see you Lottie "

He kiss me on the cheek so sweet that was one thing that Damon have better than Erik he was really romantic and un afraid "bye Damon" " uhh Lottie I think he is crazy for you" " oh Christine stop he is not crazy for me " then I saw Erik in the box five staring at us a little bit anger then he disappear in the darkness

Later one men appear with a bouquet of roses my favorite with a note

To my dearest Lottie;

Bella Lottie Lloyd did i tell you how much I love your eyes, did I tell you that your brittanic accent makes me want to hear you for all life. Lottie did you want to go with me to the ball? Look at box six and answer me

- Damon

I look to box six and obviously said yes he smiled and blow me a kiss that was so sweet and then meg and I sit on the box five ignoring what Erik said yes I am a rule breaker sometimes "hey I have to performance see you later in backstage bye " "bye" when meg leave I felt a cold breeze in the box" oh god I'm freeze" " here you got" I turn around and I saw Erik beside me offering his coat "thanks " "so now you are Lottie"

"Well only Christine and Damon call me Lottie but if you want u call me Lottie too and why is so cold here?" he smiled and move more closer and hug me " now you feel better or..." "No it's ok thanks you "

I was shocked Erik hugged me "you look beautiful tonight" he whisper in my ear and give me a soft kiss on the cheek "you too Erik " "Bella I have to tell you something really important"


End file.
